


Gusto lamang sa Napoleon

by 8honey



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, result of me trying to practise my tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8honey/pseuds/8honey
Summary: Gusto lamang sa Napoleon na Ney, at laging nakukuha niya ang gusto na Napoleon.





	Gusto lamang sa Napoleon

Si Napoleon natutulog sa pamamagitan ng mismong kama na hindi yang ng gustong sabihin ang pangalan.

Ang pangalan na iyon ay si Alexander ng syempre ay Alexander ..

Ang pangalan ay palaging nagbigay sa kanya ng isang masamang at kakila-kilabot na lasa sa kanyang bibig, at inaasahan na ang kanyang paglagi sa Russia ay magbabago sa isip ni Tsar.

Ngunit may napakaraming mga bagay na kinasusuklaman niya tungkol sa Russia, gaano katindi ang lamig nito kahit na sa gitna ng Tag-init. O kung paano sa bawat oras na siya naisip tungkol sa Alexander ito ay palaging bumalik sa sandali kung saan siya ay sa kanyang mga armas sa kanyang kama.

Nakahiga sa kanyang mainit na dibdib, at may katalinuhan sa kanyang pagtulog. Ito ay isang kakila-kilabot na pakiramdam matapos ang buong 'sabihin hindi kailanman matugunan muli!' Argumento.

Ngayon Napoleon ay mapait sa parehong kuwarto ang Tsar ay nasa, at nakahiga na gising. Hinimok niya ang isang tao, isang tao ngayon upang makatulong sa kanya pakiramdam ng isang mas mahusay. Bago siya mag-isip ng maayos, tumawag siya sa Caluincourt upang dalhin si Michel Ney.

Sa isang ng magagandang Marshals.

Oh kung paano niya mahal si Michel, alam niya na ang lalaki ay sa pamamagitan ng anumang mga hindi Pranses. Ngunit mahal niya ang kanyang tila aleman accent. Si Michel ay tapat, kahit na pagkatapos ng maramihang pagkakanulo mula sa Talleyrand at maging si Murat! Si Michel ay laging nandoon para sa kanya.

Matapat na kaya niya.

Siya ay may nakamamanghang asul na butas sa mata na gusto niyang humanga mula kay Alexander bago. Nagkaroon ng kulot na blonde na buhok, at ang pinaka-softest ng mga skin na siya ay hinawakan mula sa alinman sa kanyang Marshals.

Siguro kaya niyang sabihin, siya ay mahilig sa kanya. Siguro ang paraan upang mahilig. Ginawa niya iyon sa iba niyang Marshals, hey na nagsabi na hindi niya gusto ang mga lalaki?

Napupo si Napoleon sa kama upang makita sa pamamagitan ng doorframe na bahagyang pagod pa gising Ney. Hindi ba siya ay napakaganda?

Si Napoleon kaysa sa pag-alis ni Caluincort, na tinapos ang pinto at iniwan ang dalawa sa kanila nang mag-isa sa silid. Ibinigay ni Napoleon ang isang maliit na ngiti sa kanyang mariskal na tila medyo hindi mapakali sa Pangkalahatang pag-uugali kahit na sa oras na ito.

"Ney, alam mo kung bakit tinawagan kita dito?" Tanong ni Napoleon at Ney ay tumingin sa likod sa Emperor na mabilis na iniwan sa Caluincourt. Ng tabi si Ney doon sa pintuan.

“Hindi ko alam kung bakit tinawag mo ako dito Sire... Anong ginawa ko?" Tanong ni Ney. Si Napoleon ay ngumiti at tumayo pamalapit sa Marshal.

"Ney, are you loyal sa akin?" Tanong ni Napoleon, ng talaga sobrang malapit sa kanya at this point. Ofcourse Ney noded, siya sa laging ng loyal sa Emperor!

"Gusto ko to please me..” Napoleon sinabi. At bago magawa sa Ney, hawkan si na Napoleon onto Ney ng pintuan. Nagulat sa Ney nakaupo ng door frame.

Si Napoleon stooped pababa ng Ney, hinawakan ang kanyang matalim slowly caressing it.

"Sire .. Ako" Napoleon kaysa sa mabilis na humuli sa kanya. At nagbigay ng halik sa kanyang mariskal. Siya licked ang loob ng kanyang bibig, habang Ney quicky nagpunta sa exploring Napoleon ng bibig.

Hindi ito ang kauna-unahang pagkakataon sa parehong ginawa nila ito bago, at tunay na ito ay isang testamento kung gaano talagang tapat na si Ney sa kanyang Emperor.

Napoleon ni Napoleon ang halik, sa wakas ay nakatingin sa pagtulog ni Ney na nakahilig pa sa pintuan.

"Totoong ikaw ay tapat .." sabi ni Napoleon na nakangiti kaysa nagsimula siyang umakyat sa leeg ni Ney kung saan ang dalawa sa kanila ay nanatili sa kanilang mga mainit na katawan na magkakasama.

-

English Version:

Napoleon was sleeping by the very bed he didn't want to utter the name to. That name was Alexander ofcourse. Alexander..

The name always gave him a bad and horrible taste to his mouth, and hopefully his stay in Russia will change the Tsar's mind.

But there are so many things he hated about Russia, how bitterly cold it got even though it was in the middle of Summer. Or how everytime he thought about Alexander it always came back to the moments where he would be in his arms on his bed.

Lying down on his warm chest, and wispering a lot in his sleep. It was an awful feeling after the entire 'let's never meet again!' Argument.

Now Napoleon was bitter in the very same room the Tsar was in, and lying awake. He urged for someone, somebody right now to help him feel a lot better. Before he could think properly, he called in Caluincourt to bring in Michel Ney.

One of his lovely Marshals.

Oh how did he love Michel, he knew the man was by anymeans not French. But he loved his somewhat german accent. Michel was loyal, even after multiple betrayals from Talleyrand and even Murat! Michel was always there for him.

Loyal as he can be.

He had that stunning blue piercing eyes that he loved to admire from Alexander before. Had that curly blonde hair, and the most softest of skins he had ever touched from any of his Marshals.

Maybe he could say, he was fond of him. Maybe way to fond. He did that to his other Marshals, hey who said he couldn't like men?

Napoleon sat up on the bed to see by the doorframe a slightly tired yet awake Ney. Wasn't he just so cute?

Napoleon than dissmised Caluincort, who thann closed the door and left the two of them alone in the room. Napoleon gave a small smile to his Marshal who seemed a bit uneasy with the General behaviour even at this time.

"Ney, you know why I called you here right?" Napoleon asked and Ney looked back up at the Emperor who quickly shook his head still by the door frame.

"I don't know why you have called me here sire.. Was it something I did?" Ney asked. Napoleon smiled and stood up slowly approaching the Marshal and than letting his hand on him.

"Ney, you're loyal to me right?" Napoleon asked, who was really close to him at this point. Ofcourse Ney noded, he was always loyal to his Emperor!

"I want you to please me than." Napoleon said. And before Ney could react, Napoleon pushed him down to his knees which by than he leaning on the door. Shocked by the sudden interaction.

Napoleon stooped down to Ney's level, taking hold of his sharp chin slowly caressing it.

"Sire.. I" Napoleon than quickly hushed him. And gave an kiss to his Marshal. He licked the inside of his mouth, while Ney quicky went in exploring Napoleon's mouth.

This wasn't the first time to both them had done this before, and truly this was an testament to how really loyal Ney was to his Emperor.

Napoleon broke the kiss, finally looking back at panting Ney who was still leaning by the door.

"You're really are loyal.." Napoleon said smiling than he started to advance down to Ney's neck where the both of them stayed with thier hot bodies clashing together.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the result of me trying to write taglog, because i’m not really good at writting it. Some parts are english, and I went ahead and also wrote down the English translation for you guys.
> 
> I’m also still focusing on Run, Runned, Running- the new chapter will be coming soon :)


End file.
